Radio control (RC) technologies may be utilized for controlling flight of model aircrafts. For instance, fixed-wing model aircrafts may be controlled utilizing such RC controllers, which allow users to control flight of the aircrafts from remote locations (e.g., on the ground). However, learning to operate/fly such model aircrafts from remote locations may require practice, and inexperienced operators may be affected by adverse effects such as disorientation, lack of perspective or the like. For example, an inexperienced operator may fail to release control input for the roll or turn command, which may put the model aircraft in a spiral, spin or unwanted inverted attitude. Therefore, systems/methods are needed to aid inexperienced operators to learn to operate/fly model aircrafts from remote locations.